The Loyal The Proud And The Just
by Summoner Yuna FFX
Summary: This is Nymphadora's adventure at Hogwarts...along with her best friend Charlie Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

**The Loyal and the Just**

**Diagon Alley**

"Which one will I get mum" asked the eleven year old girl as she entered the small wand shop of Ollivanders. The bell tinkled a second time as another witch that could only be the girl's mother entered. The girl glanced swiftly around the shop, taking in the long thin boxes that contained wands.

"Which ever one chooses you, dear, and be patient Nymphadora!" she said as her daughter rushed up to the counter.

"Don't call me Nymphadora mum, its Tonks!" she hissed over her shoulder in her mother's direction, turning her hair a short bubble gum pink and her eyes to a blood shot red, just to annoy her mother.

"Nymphadora!!!"

"Why that's a perfect name for one such as you" said a well spoken voice from the shadows, startling both woman. An old man with a stubble for a beard swiftly took the other side of the counter, he peered carefully at Tonks as she stood there staring at him with wide eyes, taking in her shocking pink hair to her tomboyish cloths that were mostly black. "A Metamorphmagus ah" he muttered walking slowly to one of the far side shelves he pulled a small box form its resting place and came back to the eagerly awaiting girl.

"Cheast nut and Beachwood, a fine wand, good for charms, nine and a half inches" he handed the wand carefully to her. She just stood there bewildered.

"Give it a wave Nymphadora!" her mother spoke loudly, snapping Nymphadora out of her daydream. Waving the wand in a circle in the direction of the door, the wand let out an array of golden sparks which flew toward the door, blowing it off its hinges with a horrible scraping sound. A stunned look on her face made her think it was best to quickly place the wand back in its case, next to a horrified Mr. Olivander.

"Sorry" she said quickly looking down toward the decorated carpet.

"Quite the clumsy one we are now" Mr. Olivander spoke before going to the shelf and studying the boxes carefully before taking a long box from its place, handing it to her very carefully.

"Phoenix feather and Pine Wood, excellent for transfiguration, twelve and a quarter inches, give it a try."

She waved the wand near some of the boxes and one single, middle sized box zoomed out and hovered in the middle of the room before dropping to the floor with a small muffled thud.

"Not that wand I can see" he said snatching the wand from her and replacing it. He glanced curiously at the fair sized box in the middle of the room. Tonks looked at it to, but before she could walk up to it to give it to Mr. Olivander and apologize, Mr. Olivander himself swooped down and grabbed it lightly before reading the inscription on the box, his brows frowned.

"Ah, I think you may want to try _this _wand" he said taking a dark, smooth, slender wand from its case, "Willow wood and Eagle Feather, eleven inches, absolutely perfect for Defense Against the Dark Arts." He handed her the wand. Slowly closing her fingers around the polished handle, she felt a warm sensation spread through her body, a nice, fuzzy feeling that sent shivers down her spine. A slight breeze waffled through the small shop as Nymphadora gave the wand a good swish, sending jets of fireworks from the tip. They all exploded around the shop, creating colorful blurs of bangs and snaps.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Mr. Olivander "That didn't take as long as some of the others did, I have to say."

"Well done Dora!" exclaimed her mother "It took me two hours to find mine!"

"Oh, I remember that well!" Said Mr. Olivander taking the wand from Nymphadora, raping it up and placing it in the box "ended up taking one of my shelves down in the process. I guess, like mother like daughter" he said glancing at the shattered door with a reproachful look, taking his own wand out he mended it with a single swish.

"I guess so" Andromeda sighed as Dora watched the door mend itself with wide eyes.

"Let us see, 11 Galleons and 7 Sickles to make it simpler" Mr. Olivander turned back to Andromeda.

After paying him, the two exited the shop with a farewell from Mr. Olivandeer, onto the cobble stone street. Witches and Wizards, all sizes and shapes, wearing colorful cloaks and hats, speeding on their way to their next destination.

"What now mum?" asked Nymphadora ignoring the stares that were being cast at her pink hair.

"I thin- Nymphadora will you _please _turn you're hair _and _you're eyes to a normal colour!" he mother asked frustrated.

"What's the point in being a Metamorphmagus if you don't use the power to begin with!" never the less she obeyed turning her hair to a spiky, shoulder length black and her eyes to a bright green. Now she really looked like a mini Auror, with her gothic like cloths and appearance. She knew that was the job she wanted to pursue when she was older.

Rolling her eyes at her daughter's stubbornness Andromeda quickly put her arm around her daughter and guided her to 'Madam Malkins'.

Entering the shop with the door bell tinkling a voice yelled out: "Just one minute." Looking around Tonks could see different variety of dress robes and second hand Hogwarts robes. Andromeda went over to look at the new dress robes that had a marker above it that read:

_Madam Malkins Special Dress Robes_

_Newly ordered_

_20 Galleons each._

Waiting for a short while, they were greeted by Madam Malkin herself and escorted to the back of the robe filled shop. Tonks was greeted with the site of a pregnant, red head woman with her son who had the same mop of bright red hair. He was standing on a stool with black clothing draped around him; pins stuck out of it a various places marking his length. He smiled at her, she smiled back.

She had no doubt of who these people were. They were the Weasley family. She had heard about them from her father who worked at the Ministry. Mrs. Weasley stood up and greeted her mother, they seemed to know each other, and started chatting off. Madam Malkin got Tonks to stand on a stool while she got a spare marking cloth.

"Hi, my name's Charlie Weasley" said the boy turning toward her.

"Wotcher, I'm Tonks" she replied looking toward him.

His brow frowned "My mother told me about the family Tonks, so you're name is Tonks Tonks?"

"No silly, my real name is embarrassing, don't know why my mother gave it to me?" she smiled through her black hair as Madam Malkin returned, and started to fit the cloak to the right size with pins.

"Ah, common what's you're name, it cant be that embarrassing!" he said peering at her, his eyes narrowed.

"No trust me its bad" she said, deciding to turn the conversation around "So Charlie, what house do you think you'll be in?"

"Humph, that's easy, all my family have been in Gryffindor, the Weasley family." He said as if it was the easiest thing to answer in the world. He nodded to his mother who was happily chatting away with Andromeda. "All her family was, and so was my dads, even my big brother, Bill's out with his friends in the 'Leaky Cauldron". What house do you think you'll be in?" he asked staring at her.

"Well, my Father was in Gryffindor" Charlie smiled at this "and my mother was in Slytherin" his face dropped.

"You're mother was in _Slytherin_?" he stared wide eyed at her mother who had seemed so nice.

"Yeah, I'm a descendant of one of the old wizarding families of pure-blood, my father on the other hand is Muggle Born" she was reluctant to share her darkest secret with some one she had just met.

'What Wizarding Family?" he asked looking at her curiously.

"An ancient old one, but my mother wasn't accepted into it after she married my father" she said yelping as a pin struck her on the arm.

"Oh, so uh, what house will you be in you think?" he was starting to like this girl.

"Uh, I don't know, I the world's biggest Klutz, I'm not brave, but I'm not power thirsty like my other family, I'm not the smartest person in the world, I guess I donno" she said thinking.

"Well, I hope you get into Gryffindor!" he said smiling down at her.

"Yeah, I think it would be pretty cool" she said smiling back at him.

They continued talking as Madam Malkin worked on their robes and by the time she was done they had gotten to know each other quite well already and were considered each other as friends already.

"Alright dear, that's you done" said Madam Malkin to Tonks cutting halfway through their conversation.

"Well" said Charlie looking a little disappointed "I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express then, well talk more."

"Yeah that'll be cool" said Tonks handing her mother the robes as Andromeda paid Madam Malkin and said farewell to Mrs. Weasley.

"Goodbye Andromeda dear, goodbye Nymphadora" said Mrs. Weasley as they left the shop waving. Just before she left the shop Nymphadora's hair turned a dark red, being angered at being called by her first name. Charlie gasped as he saw this and wondered how on earth she did that. He really wanted to be friends with this girl.

* * *

A/N: Please Review and comment, dont care what you say as long as you say it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Loyal And The Just**

**A Visit from my Relatives**

"Are you ready dear?" asked a nervous Andromeda Tonks to her daughter who was drawing a very gruesome picture of a wizards duel.

"Yea, mum, but what am I exactly waiting for?" questioned a very confused Nymphadora scribbling with charcoal over the dead person, illuminating shadows.

"Just wait Nymphadora" Andromeda looked anxiously out the clean window toward the entrance expecting someone.

"MUM, …DON'T ..ME…THE..n word!!" she fumed whispering the last part.

"But I think it's a wonderful name" spoke a high, cruelly pitched, unfamiliar voice.

The two girls spun around to look toward the door way. And there stood Bellatrix Lestraige, a chilling smile on her face wearing black laced robes. Nymphadora who had never in her life met this strange woman, who looked a lot like her mother spoke up loudly.

"Who are you?" she bluntly asked bringing a wicked smile to the woman's lips.

"Haven't educated my niece on our family tree yet sis" she looked mockingly at Andromeda who glared back at her with distaste.

"How did you get in here Bellatrix" she said through gritted teeth covering her daughter who was looking from her mother to the woman.

"Don't have to be a genius to figure that out" she stepped into the room glancing around at the poster covered walls of various rock bands.

"I got your owl just moments ago, what do you want?"

"Actually I wanted a private word with my dear niece."

"You haven't spoken to her since she was born, what does it matter now, dishonored from my family what would they want with my daughter now?" hissed Andromeda.

"Just a little chat, don't worry sissy I wouldn't hurt my own niece" she grinned evilly.

Andromeda thought painfully for a moment then suddenly made her mind up "Only for a moment, then you never speak to her again!" she hurried out the door slamming it shut.

"Huh, always had a temper that one much like me really" muttered Bellatrix darkly turning back to Tonks.

"You're my mothers sister aren't you, you're Bellatrix Lestraige?" she cowered back at the angry look on her Aunts face. A face of dark power and dread, one that told her that this woman was very intimidating and not a person to be meddling with, was written all over this person. It was in her obscured posture, in her cunning tone of speech and in her deathly presentation. Tonks looked up at her tall Aunt and the room seemed to get colder and shrink like a dungeon of cold hard stone that was pressing in on her from everywhere.

"Well I'm thankful you know a little bit about the other side of your family, what else you know?" she snapped sitting opposite the girl cross legged.

"Not very much, only that mother's side disowned her for marrying somebody she loved!" she said frustrated at the way this woman was taking her.

"Your mother deserved what she got for marrying that Mud-Blood" Tonks winced, unnoticed by Bellatrix "The pure bloods do have a very high reputation and we don't like it when one of us turn into a Half Blood."

"Whatever" she said losing patience and turning back to the drawing. Bellatrix smirked at the nerve of this girl.

"What are you drawing?" she asked pretending to be interested, but really becoming interested In what she saw.

"A wizards battle" she replied without taking her smudged pencil off the page.

"Who in Merlin's name is that?" asked Bellatrix pointing a bony finger at the dead man on the floor.

"It's a Half Blood Auror killed by a Death Eater" she bluntly answered tracing her finger over the dead Auror whose black wizard robes were drenched in blood. The deceased Auror had bright bubble gum pink hair, the death eater who was standing above the blood stained body was crackling with laughter her black hair madly swinging from an invisible breeze. Bellatrix's face was shockingly stunned for a second, and then it turned to a cunning conniving look that could frighten a man in his sleep.

"You show promise and power, that's what we expect in the Black family, and then to later serve our ancient master", getting no reply from the child she continued. "So what house are you considering to be in, at that wizard's school?"

"I don't really know, mother and father have never really told me about any of them, except that mother was in Slytherin and father was in Gryffindor, I think" she smiled up at her aunt.

"Well I can tell you the best house to place yourself in would be Slytherin, that house is for people that are intelligent and powerful in the ways of magic, they turn out to be great witches and wizards in the end."

"Humm, what colors do they support," she said placing her white hands behind her head.

"Why they are the truest colors in all that place, green and silver, nothing like those Gryffindor's with their red and gold and fire and flames" she said watching her niece carefully.

Nymphadora smiled at her aunt again and squeezed her eyes shut, concentrating hard, then with a small crack her hair turned silver and green, and her eyes glimmered between the two colors mischievously.

"That's right, they're the colo-"Bellatrix snapped her head back to full attention "how did you do THAT" she demanded.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus Aunt!" she said laughing at the stunned look on the woman face, she quickly morphed into her Aunt imitating the stunned look. But soon morphed back into herself with her favorite hairstyle, bubble gum pink.

"That is truly amazing, a Metamorphmgus in the family, how obscured, these creatures are supposed to be rare, _very _rare!" she said more to herself than to her niece.

"They who, and I'm not a creature I am actually an eleven year old girl if you haven't noticed" Tonks asked curiously.

"Your other Aunts and some other members of the family" she looked back toward the picture.

"Could I take that from you?" she asked as nicely as she could without giving herself away.

"Don't see why not" she said handing the carefully drawn picture to her "Why what's up?"

"I wanted to show some other people of my niece's talents" she said slowly and sweetly her mind racing.

"Okay."

Bellatrix glanced at the clock that was covered with the many posters. "Well, I really must get going, and _Tonks _consider what I've said, Slytherin is the best house for one such as yourself, you would become powerful and great in a short manner of time, the past and your _background _can be forgiven by us and the master" she folded the paper up and placed it in her pocket "Send me an owl as soon as you find out what house your in or if you want any advice." With that she smiled wickedly and stepped out the door. A few minutes later Tonks looked out the window and saw her apparate in a swirl of black smoke. A single shiver found its way down her back.

A few seconds later her mother shot in the room to discuss what had happened, and she told her nearly everything.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"SIRIUS" squealed Tonks leaping off her bed into her cousins waiting arms. Sirius laughed and hugged her back, pointing out her pink hair to his friends behind him, they smiled back.

"It's so good to see you again little cuz" he said placing her on her feet again, ruffling her hair "Go on show em!"

"Yellow" bellowed James Potter. Tonks instantly turned her hair and eyes to a soft yellow.

"Red" shot Remus Lupin, instantly she turned a blazing red red. And they continued shooting random colors at her, most of their favorites consisted of bright colors that flashed across her features and disappeared as another color took its place, they soon gave up and concluded that she had indeed mastered her power extremely well since the last they saw her.

"That's her alright smart, brilliant and mischievous, did I mention the worlds biggest klutz" he stated catching her before she fell over her own feet.

She mimicked his hair, a shaggy black and sparkling eyes, James and Remus smirked.

"She looks just like you Padfoot, she could pass to be your younger sister" James smiled beneath his hand.

"Leave her alone, Nymphadora has her own special talents" Andromeda said playfully, pushing past the two laughing boys to her daughter and cousin. She was in a much better mood now hat her dreadful sister had left and her favorite cousin was now standing in her place, playing with her happy daughter.

"Nymphadora dear-"

"Mum, I told you don't call me Nymphadora!" she pushed Sirius away and glared up at her mothers face.

"Fine _Tonks, _the boys wanted to talk to you about something, ill let them get to it" she started to exit the room.

"Aren't you gonna stay cuz" Sirius bounded forward.

"No, no I've got stuff to do around the house."

"Alright then" said Sirius as the poster covered door closed softly.

"Down to business" Sirius scooped up his tiny cousin's form and sat her on his huge knee, while James walked around the room examining the posters and Remus slumped into her comfy desk chair.

"Now cuz you're going to Hogwarts this year right!" he grinned down broadly at her from his great height.

"Yeah, I can't wait to go, mums told me its everything a witch or wizard can think of!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I guess so" Remus was studding her collection of vast drawings that she kept in a black scrapbook, that was now lying open in front of him "These drawings are really quite brilliant, for a youth such as yourself."

"Thanks, I draw them, and because I can't use magic yet mum makes them move for me" she explained as James hopped over to take a look.

"They look very realistic, something I'm sure Sirius couldn't imitate" James leaned over his best friends shoulder, his glasses falling an inch or two down his long nose.

"Ah, shut it, let me look" Sirius snatched the book from his friends and flipped through the pages his eyes widening at the portrait drawn of him; he might as well have been looking into the mirror. Turning to the drawing she was currently halfway through, his eyes suddenly widened and his voice became sharp "How did you draw this?"

"With a pencil silly" she looked at the drawing in his skinny hands and back to his clearly annoyed face "Oh her, Bellatrix Lestraige, yeah she came over earlier today and talked to me about what house I was gonna be in, she said it would be best if I was in Slyther-"

"Na-Uh" Sirius, James and Remus all leapt up at the mention of that.

"Tell me everything she said" Sirius was suddenly tense with what his other dreadful cousin had drilled into this innocent girls head. So Nymphadora told them everything there was to tell, about how Bellatrix had spoken of her family and how proud they would be if she went to Slytherin, how she told her Slytherin was the house for the intelligent and the people who turn out to be great in the end. How she wanted Tonks to serve her master later when grown up and how impressed she had been with her special talent. How she had been so intimidating and somehow _strong_, and how in the end asked for the picture she had drawn of the wizard's battle.

"Humph, it would be like my _wonderful _cousin to say all those things but to take a perfectly normal picture like that, strange, she used to snatch mine and run off with them when we were little kids, a day later it was glued to my cats fur with super wand glue and it wouldn't come off so it looked like we had a huge cat piñata" Sirius shook his head bemused with himself.

"But what's so bad about Slytherin anyway, I mean I don't know much about them but it couldn't be that bad!" Nymphadora looked up at them all with orange eyes that shone.

"They are" James nodded in her direction "they hate anybody that's not a pure blood and even if you were one but in another house, they would still hate you're guts."

"You-Know-Who came from that house, and look how he turned out, rotten to the core, it will change you gradually" Remus shot James a quick acknowledgement.

"But it doesn't matter what house I get into its not going to change my future, and besides look at my mother, _she _was in Slytherin and look how she turned out" Nymphadora stood up and walked about the room conscience of the three boys eyes on her.

"It will certainly affect the way you grow up and everything, and as for you mother, I guess not all Slytherins are bad" Sirius caught the satisfied look on his cousins love heart shaped face "but majority of them are."

"And as that goes, that woman you met today, Bellatrix Lestraige, she was in Slytherin and later became a Death Eater" James continued to look around at the colorful array of posters.

"What!" exclaimed Tonks of all the things she did not expect this.

"Ah, of course she is, and if you get into Slytherin they will certainly try to get you to side with them and join them" Sirius walked over to her and placed his hands on her small shoulders "But the point Is I don't care what house you get into, they're all brilliant, but ill always know you're one of us."

"Yeah, course I will be" she answered slowly.

"That's my cousin!" Sirius gave her a huge hug that knocked the wind from her body.

"We all wanted to give you this" James pushed Sirius out of the way and took out a piece of folded paper that looked old and tattered. Handing it to Nymphadora she opened it and saw its blank surface looming up at her.

"Um… er …. Thanks but what-"she looked so confused Remus felt sorry for her so he explained.

"It our map that we three and another friend of ours made in our years at Hogwarts together, it shows all of Hogwarts and its secret passage ways, and it marks all the people and their locations" he stood up and walked over to her taking his long wand out of his clean robes, he placed the tip on the paper and muttered:

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"_

All at once black ink pored out of nowhere like a gushing fountain and filled the contents of the page marking specific locations and showing all the walls and grounds of a particular castle.

"Whoa" she couldn't believe her eyes, she had never set foot inside Hogwarts and with this she could explore it, before actually going there and getting lost on the first day.

"Its pretty cool, it helped us a bunch and got us out of a lot of trouble form Filch, who almost always nearly skinned our backsides for getting into detentions so much" Sirius smirked as he thought back on all the times he and his friends had caused trouble for the old caretaker Mr. Filch.

"Wouldn't want to go back there again after what we done to him on the last day, ay Padfoot" James scratched his head making the jet lack hair even messier.

"No I don't think he'll be that nice to us this time, we've finally crossed the line haven't we" Remus and James both nodded as soon as he said it.

"Why, what did you do cuz?" Tonks pulled at his shoulder.

"Nothing a sweet innocent little girl like you should know, lets just say it involved blasting a certain someone with a full blasted fire house through an electric fence, its all advanced magic, now Remus if you would do the honor?" Sirius stood back for Remus to reach the map.

"Alright Tonks tap the map and say _'Mischief Managed' _if you want it to go blank again, incase a teacher or someone comes you can easily say it's a basic piece of paper" Remus taped the page and said the words, and all the drawings disappeared not leaving single mark on its surface.

"Alright cuz we better get going" said Sirius looking at the Weird Sisters Watch on her wrist and kissing her on the head lightly, "Owl me if you need anything, and you know you can, have you got an owl?"

"Mothers going to make it a surprise and get me one" she said hugging James and Remus in turn.

"Cool, owl me as soon as you get to the dormitories after the sorting I want to know all about it, and if you need anything, absolutely _anything_ you know you're not a stranger!" Sirius and the others walked out the room followed by Tonks.

"Yeah thanks Sirius, James, Remus" Andromeda caught up with them and they all hugged once more and as the three boys walked out into the garden Sirius turned back "See You Soon" he said before disapparating into a cloud of blinding white. The next Nymphadora opened her eyes he was gone.

"Come inside dear and meet your new owl" Andromeda trudged back inside throwing a glance at her daughters excited face and bubble gum pink hair. Hurrying inside they shut the heavy wooden door and proceeded into the cozy living room, where the fire was burning the thick wooden logs that were stuck in there. And on the floor in a brass cage near the lounge was a Black Raven Bird.

"Mum he's so cool" Tonks bolted over to the cage and poked her fingers in touching the raven's soft feathers. It nibbled at her fingers softly, instantly recognizing her as his new owner "What his name?"

"They told me his name was 'Shadow' and that's the only name he answers to because he's very stubborn" Andromeda watched her daughter stroking the owl "All the owls in that shop were boring and because nobody wanted to buy this one I bought him, he can do all the things an owl can, he can even fly faster like a bullet as the muggles say, especially Grandmother."

"I don't care what kind of bird he is he's great!" Tonks eyes lit up turning a bright pink as she continued to play with Shadow's feathers.

* * *

A:N/ The next chapter Tonks catches up with Charlie again on the Hogwarts Express!

Sorting soon. R & R.


	3. Chapter 3

**A:N/ As we all know, by now Sirius is supposed to be in Azkaban and the Potters are supposed to be dead, but I kind of bended the H.P story to suite mine.**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

**The Loyal And The Just **

**The Hogwarts Express**

"Alright darling just run into that barrier between platforms nine and three quarters, you'll be fine, trust me" said Ted Tonks smiling at the worried expression on his daughters face, today she had normal mid-length, spiky, black hair due to her nerves.

"Come on darling, the train's due to leave in 10 minutes" Andromeda patted Nymphadora's back softly, "We'll be right behind you."

She only nodded and grasped her trolley, pulling it to face the brick wall that was her passageway to Hogwarts. She sighed and ran for the brick wall with all her speed, squeezing her eyes shut. And she kept running, already passing through the barrier she didn't know she'd passed, she ran right into the side of the scarlet steam train that was the Hogwarts Express. Her trolley hit it with a loud thud and Shadow went flying off the top of her trunk, Tonks hit the trolley with enough force that it sent her flying toward the ground.

"Nymphadora!!!"

"What did I tell you!" said a familiar voice, "We should have put a pad between the train and the wall, to make sure she didn't fall over _again_!

She lay there listening to the laughter of the other students, parents and Shadow's loud squawking, as about a dozen foot steps could be heard running in her direction.

"_Great my first seconds as a real witch and I go and stuff them up, so much for seeing the Hogwarts Express for the first time, I literally __felt __it"_ she moaned and opened her eyes. There above her stood a mob of red hair which turned out to be Charlie Weasley, her mother and father who was holding a very annoyed Shadow in his cage, and her cousin Sirius and his friends James and Remus. They were all smirking down at her.

"You alright Nymphadora" asked Sirius as Ted placing Shadow back onto the trolley.

"Yeah, I think you left a dint on the side of the Express, great job!" exclaimed James helping her up.

She stood on her feet and looked around, everybody on the platform had stopped what they were doing and were laughing merrily at what had just happened.

"I'm fine" she answered bluntly dusting herself off.

"Are you sure Nymphadora?" her mother asked concerned.

"Mum don't call me-"

"So your name is Nymphadora huh?" Charlie Weasley asked as Tonks glared at him "That's nothing to be ashamed of, that's a cool name."

"Yeah right" she said loking at him with disbelief.

The people were still looking at her. She glared at them and turned her hair a blazing spiky red. Everybody on the platform gasped and exclaimed pointing at her and whispering _"A Metamorphmagus!!!"_

Charlie Weasley sprung a foot into the air, "Whoa, you're a Metamorphmagus!?" he asked amazed, a look of admiration and jealousy mixed on his face "I knew it!"

"How did you know that?" she asked as Charlie's father, mother and brother came bustling toward them.

"That day you left Madam Malkins mother called you Nymphadora and you turned you hair red" he explained as her eyes turned a blood shot red.

"Ted, Andromeda" Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley shook hands with Andromeda and Ted as her brother started speaking to James, Sirius and Remus about the latest Qudditich.

"Hey Charlie" she muttered elbowing him in the ribs to get his attention, she was gazing at Bill his older brother, Bill like his younger brother had the same ginger hair, only it was short and spiky, and at the back a little pony tail was starting to form, unlike his brother who was a ginger mop head.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"That your brother Bill?" she asked.

"That's him alright cant you tell, although hes a bit different to me I have to admit" he said looking at his brother as well "I'll tell you more about him on the train."

The crowd that had gathered to gaze at her went back to packing their trunks and saying farewell to their parents. But some still glanced at her shocking red hair every once in a while. Mrs. Weasley came and greeted the pack of teenagers.

"Hello Nymphadora dear, you have a good term, keep an eye on Charlie for me" she winked and was soon saying goodbye to Bill as he bordered the steam train.

"Nymphadora" Mr. Weasley smiled at her and shook her hand, before joining his wife.

"Hey, I'll see you on the train; ok" said Charlie heading over to his family, "you might want to put your luggage on the train before it starts whistling!"

"We'll do that" said James, as he pulled Remus with him and went to find an empty compartment to put Nymphadora's trunk and Shadow's cage in.

"Alright cuz, you have a good term and owl me….no wait _raven_ me as soon as you find out what house you're in, or whenever you want something or if you wana talk ok!" said Sirius glancing at Shadow before pulling her into a crushing hug "And don't worry we'll be proud of whatever house your in."

"Well, you have a good term Dora" said Ted as soon as Sirius let go of her he hugged his daughter goodbye.

"Send us Shadow telling us what house you're in and everything that's happened" said Andromeda kissing her daughter lightly on the cheek, "If you want we can sent you an owl everyday?"

"Yeah, thank's mum," said Tonks. Saying a final goodbye to her parents, her cousin and his friends who had returned and told her to go to compartment number 16 where Charlie was, she turned to board the Express just as it begun to whistle loudly and blow out hot steam.

Standing in the open doorway, directly opposite her family (who were on the platform), the train slowly started to move and a slight breeze blew softly as Nymphadora held on to the metal handle bars.

"You be good" her mother bellowed over the noise of the train.

"Yeah, don't get into trouble…to much" shouted Sirius winking at her.

Nymphadora laughed, and now saw how much her mother and Sirius resembled each other now that they stood side by side. Both had the traditional Black family's black hair and the same sparkling grey eyes. Tonks was glad to have such loving relative's and decided at this point she didn't want to be in Slytherin, she wanted to be in Gryffindor with Charlie and all the people that were kind and loved her. Her aunt had never been there for her a single day in her life, Sirius however was like her own brother.

She smiled and squeezed her eyes shut turning her hair into a spiky bubble gum pink. Her mother glared playfully at her and stamped her foot "Damn it Nymphadora!!!!", Andromeda hated it when she turned her hair that colour; Sirius, James and Remus on the other hand cheered and clapped. Everybody on the platforms attention turned to Nymphadora and her spiky pink hair for the second time that day. Little boys and girls pointed at her and mumbled something in their parents ear.

Nymphadora grinned at her family and friends as the train speed away, flying past the platform and making all the colours seem a blur. As the train rounded a corner, her waving parents and a jumping Sirius and his friends vanished. Excitement chorused its way through her body as she thought of the adventure at Hogwarts she would soon be having, sighing happily she quickly slammed the train door shut and started to head to compartment number 16.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Loyal the Proud and The Just**

**Chapter 4**

**The Journey To Hogwarts**

"Hey Nym-"Charlie stopped in the middle of compartment 16's doorway, looking at the annoyed expression on Nymphadora's face, "Sorry, what did you like to be called again?"

"It's Tonks" she replied looking back out the train window.

"Fine Tonks!" he stepped in and closed the door.

"Bill is so mean to me!" he exclaimed, "I went into his compartment to talk to him, you know try and get him to tell me how you get sorted, but he threw me out and slammed the door in my face, probably embarrassed about having a little brother like me!" he rubbed his forehead which was a light pink.

"I think you're lucky!" Tonks said looking at him with some amusement.

"Why?"

"Because, you have a brother, I don't have any siblings and I wish I could have just one!" she said pulling her legs up onto the seat. Charlie seated himself and grinned at her.

"No, having a brother like him is _so _annoying, and you know what's worse?" he asked staring at her; she smiled at his anger in amusement and shook her head.

"Having annoying cousins and Aunts" grumbled Charlie.

"Well speak for yourself" Tonks thought about her own family and shook her head sadly. She had never come in contact with any of her mother's side for all her life, until Bellatrix had come for that little two minute visit. Tonks had been considering her words for some time, she knew she wanted to be in Gryffindor with Charlie, but deep down she knew as her heritage had stated, that there was a possible chance she could end up in Slytherin.

That made her nervous, as she had already seen some of the other older Slytherin students, already changed into their uniforms. They wore their richly embroidered green robes with pride. Yet each one of them looked as if they had run into a brick wall recently. Not one of them looked the best part of pleasing, nor in anyway friendly.

"Every time they come over it's a sloppy kiss from my large boned Aunt, or a smack in the head with a hard broom from one of my many cousins, and mind you I have a lot of them, so you have about three of those a week, it'll drive you up the wall!" Charlie rambled on.

"I can only imagine it" said Tonks a little sadly.

"And they talk about the most dull things like, what's in the Daily Prophet or what lively tips are in the new witch weekly magazine, and the newest books that come out, and Quidditch!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't think my relatives would talk about that stuff" Tonks said smirking at the thought of her dark Aunt discussing the Witch Weekly Magazine over tea with her mother.

"And they go _shopping _in Diagon Alley. They go into shops with all these new robes and spend _ages _going through the items, in the end they don't buy much, so what was the point in that!" Charlie was on a roll now, and Tonks knew nothing would stop him, "And they always forbid Nockturn Alley, you know that place where Dark Witches and Wizards hang out."

"Yeah I know, and that's the sort of place where my Aunts and Uncles would go I think" she said, "You come from a pure Weasley background don't you?"

"Yep, nearly all my family are red haired Weasley's, all pure-blood" he replied like it was nothing special, "What about you?"

"Well, I'm…Like I said before in the shop my dad is a muggle born, form the Tonks family, and my mother was from a pure-blood background" she hesitantly answered, not mentioning the fact she was of Black lineage.

"What Pure-Blood Family is that?" asked Charlie curiosity catching the better part of him.

"A famously unlikable one" she replied nervously, if Charlie found out that she was a descendant from the Blacks would he want to be her friend anymore?

"Which one would that be?" he asked.

"The…The Black Family" she replied hesitantly.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed jumping up like he had been stung, "_The Black Family!"_

"Yeah, but don't worry I'm nothing like them, I haven't seen any of them because my mother left them before she got married to my dad" she explained quickly.

Charlie stood there for a moment, he smiled suddenly and sat back down, "I guess I could kinda tell, Sirius Black was on the platform when you went to board the train and you're mothers resemblance to her sister Bellatrix is… remarkable."

"Don't worry the first time I saw Bellatrix, for a heart beat, I thought she was my mother in a bad mood" said Tonks chuckling.

Charlie snorted and looked up at her, "Don't worry, just because you're a Black doesn't make you any different to anybody else."

"Thanks; nobody has really ever told me that before, I guess" Tonks said smiling at him, seeing Charlie with a new light. Finally someone outside her small family to accept her for a change, she was looking forward to meeting new people at Hogwarts.

* * *

The train sped on past the cramped houses of the suburban cities, and out toward the vast countryside. It flew as if the train had wings; it flew past small cottages in the distance and the cattle and farm barns. The train rounded corners in the track, as if to test its inhabitants for their agility as they were suddenly thrown sideways. 

Nymphadora sat in the compartment, listening to Charlie ramble on about Quidditch and about all the national games he had been to. It was nice for a change to speak to someone normal. Tonks sat there and listened contently; enjoying the time she was spending with her new friend. Soon the trolley lady came, and they bought as many sweets as they could both carry. Hours later they sat there enjoying the last of the sweets with their stomachs growling in protest.

"Looks like I haven't left any room for the feast" murmured Charlie as he caught the last sweet from a box of 'Bernie Bots Every Flavor Beans'. It was red and looked a little bit liquidly.

"Dare you to have that!" snorted Tonks.

"No way! It looks gross!" exclaimed Charlie, "You have it!"

He tossed her the last bean, "Fine I will!" With that she threw the bean into the air and caught it in her jaws. She chewed it for a while, then suddenly her eyes bulged.

"Blood!" she almost screamed.

Charlie raised his eye brows, and begun to laugh loudly. Tonks jumped up with the half chewed jelly bean, and spat it out the open window. Trying to get rid of the awful taste in her mouth, she grabbed a pumpkin pasty and gobbled it down.

"Great one Count Dracula!" snorted Charlie watching her in amusement. She glared at him, her mouth feeling awfully numb.

Charlie shook his head, "Anyway we better hurry up and get changed into our robes, it's getting darker outside" he indicated his finger to the window. Tonks looked up out the clear glass and found this was true, she hadn't noticed the chilly air or the darkened sky outside as she had stuck her head out to spit that revolting sweet from her mouth. Now that she thought about it, the train did seem to be slowing down gently.

"Yeah we should" she muttered. Quickly they both changed into they're new Hogwarts robes, which were clear black and held the school crest on the front.

As the train slowed down, Tonks and Charlie checked that they're trunks were secure once more, before the train came to a final halt. Glancing outside the carriage window Tonks saw a long platform with a forest surrounding it. Beyond this her vision was limited, her and Charlie made they're way out into the jam-packed corridor. Student's pushed and shoved, wanting to get out as soon as possible.

Charlie and Tonks soon found themselves roughly jostled to the front of the line where a bellowing voice reached their ears, "First years! Over here!"

* * *

A:N/ Well sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. Also thank you to all those who have reviewed so far, keep reviewing! It is very encouraging! 

**Special Note: **For anybody that is currently reading the series 'Vampirates' by Justin Somper, please, please email me at I am in urgent need to speak to somebody that has read the series like myself. Thankx!


End file.
